Das Teufelswerk namens Computer
by PhantomGirl2
Summary: Hogwarts und Voldemort bekamen einen Computer.


Titel: Das Teufelswerk Namens "Computer" Autor: PhantomGirl Inhalt: Hogwarts und Voldemort bekamen einen Computer. Feedback: Altersbeschränkung: 13 Jahre alt Disclaimer: Madame Meier, Peggy Suger und Charlie gehören mir, der rest gehört J.K.Rowling. Kategorie: Humor  
  
Das Teufelswerk Namens "Computer"  
  
"Verdammt wieso geht das denn nicht" fluchte Voldemort herum." Der Grund: Er bekam einen Computer. "Pettigrew weisst du wo die Escape Taste ist?" fragte Voldemort ungeduldig. "...denn du weisst ja dass wir jetzt so durch den Computer bescheid sagen wo wir uns treffen. Aber dieses Muggelgerät funktioniert einfach nicht! Ach das ist wieder typisch, denn nur Malfoy kann so eine Idee haben!!!" Während dem Voldemort richtig herumflucht gehen wir mal zu Harry nach Hogwarts denn Hogwarts hat auch neue Computer bekommen.  
  
"Ach ich hab's Hermine du musst hier drücken damit es funktioniert" sagte Ron. Hermine total genervt: "also ich weiss ja viele Sachen aber das ist wirklich die Höhe!" Harry der überhaupt nicht draus kam schmiss den Computer aus dem Fenster. und rief dem Computer hinterher:" komm ja nie wieder!!!!" und den anderen Schülern in seiner klasse, ging es auch so. Doch dann kam Professorin Mcgonagall und sagte: " ich muss wirklich zugeben dass mit den Computern keine gute Idee war, denn es ist ungefähr der 10 Computer der aus dem Fenster geschmissen worden ist. Finden Sie nicht auch Madame Meier?" Madame Meier gibt den Computer Unterricht. "Nein das sehe ich anders, die Computer sind dafür da, damit die Schüler mehr geduldig sind." Sie stand auf und sagte: "Also meine Schüler, hört doch mal zu!" alle Schüler waren gespannt was jetzt wohl kam.  
  
"Danke meine Schüler, also ich gebe euch jetzt Frei, Ich muss jetzt dringend mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen, denn so geht das nicht, ihr müsst wissen das so ein Computer sehr viel kostet, wir müssen unbedingt eine 2te Lehrkraft suchen! Ihr könnt jetzt gehen" Alle rannten heraus und waren glücklich dass diese schreckliche Stunde vorbei war. Madame Meier ging mit Professorin Mcgonagall zu Albus Dumbledore. Als sie vor der Tür klopften, hörten sie ein Gelächter aus Dumbledores Zimmer. Sie marschierten hinein. Es war Albus, der auf sein Bildschirm schaute und lachte. Meier und Mcgonagall gingen auf ihn zu. Als er sie sah, sagte er: "ohh, guten Tag Madame Meier, Professorin Mcgonagall. Gibt es ein Problem?" Professorin Mcgonagall fragte: "Wieso lachen Sie denn so?" Da antwortete Dumbledore: "nunja..."und fuhr fort " ich habe hier ein Bildschirmschoner bekommen... vom Ministerium."  
  
Er zeigte den Bildschirmschoner und man sah ein Hase der ein Ei ausbrütet und dann wird der Hase vom Kücken gejagt. Dumbledore und Madame Meier lachten. Doch Professorin Mcgonagall fand es nicht witzig. Professorin Mcgonagall sagte: "also das ist wirklich kindisch wollen Sie den das die Schüler Sie verspotten?" da sagte Albus schlagfertig: "ach Minerva nehmen Sie doch das Leben nicht so ernst." Mcgonagall lief beleidigt aus dem Raum.  
  
Als Voldemort endlich heraus fand wo die Escape Taste war rief er:" Pettigrew hol mir Lucius Malfoy her. er soll mir dieses Ding erklären!" "welches Ding?" fragte Peter. "DER COMPUTER SOLL ER MIR ERKLÄREN! Du Dummkopf..." Nach einer weile kam Peter mit Malfoy zurück. Er küsste Voldemorts Saum "lass das Lucius nicht jetzt!!!! Kannst du mir Unterricht geben für dieses doofe Ding?" Voldemort zeigte auf den Computer. "es tut mir leid Herr, aber ich weiss nicht wie dieser Computer funktioniert." "WAS?" donnerte Voldemort. "Wieso hast du denn mir diesen Computer gekauft?" Da sagte Lucius stotternd: "I-Ich ha-abe gehö-ört" er atmete tief und fuhr fort: "das es gut für die Geduld ist, Sir" Voldemort dachte eine weile nach und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er Lucius eine Chance gibt. "also gut du kriegst eine letzte Chance, finde mir ein Mensch der weiss wie man mit diesem Muggelgerät auskommt" "okay das mache ich, danke Herr, ich danke euch sehr" meinte Lucius und küsste Voldemorts Saum.  
  
Lucius überlegte wo könnte er blos so einen Versager finden. Kurze Zeit später wusste er wer so ein Versager war, besser gesagt eine Versagerin. Nach einer weile kam er mit Charlie her, sie war total eine Versagerin aber war ein Genie wenn es um Computer ging. Voldemort war sehr erfreut, aber als er ihr Erklährungs Tempo sah wurde er total wütend, Voldemort dachte: " Sie ist verdammt noch mal nicht hundert... ein Schneck war sogar schneller als sie" als Chalie tapfer erzählte, schlief Voldemort langsam ein, als sie es bemerkte ging sie wütend nach Hause. Voldemort erwachte wieder und fragte sich wo sie wohl hin ging... doch es war ihm egal. Er schlief ein wenig später nochmals ein. Es war ihm alles egal....  
  
Gehen wir nochmals zurück nach Hogwarts und sehen wie die Lage gerade ist. Ca. nach 2 Wochen kam eine zweite Lehrkraft namens Peggy Suger. Nachdem sie auch dort war, wurden die Computer nicht mehr aus dem Fenster geschmissen. Denn durch die zwei Lehrkräfte hat jeder begriffen wie man mit dem Computer umgeht.  
  
Ihr denkt jetzt sicher was ist mit Voldemort? Wird er den Computer jemals begreifen? da muss ich euch leider enttäuschen. Voldemort hat es aufgegeben und er benutzt jetzt den Computer für Flüche zu testen. und so wurde es doch noch zu einem Happy End.  
  
THE END 


End file.
